


A Keresztanyu

by SylvesterLazarus_Paródia (SylvesterLazarus)



Series: Harry Potter és a Parodisztikus Agymenés [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Double Agent Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Enemies, Gen, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Malfoy Manor, Revenge
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterLazarus/pseuds/SylvesterLazarus_Par%C3%B3dia
Summary: Lucius Malfoy nem egy gyáva ember. Ő olyasvalaki, akinek a gyilkolás mindennapi feladat. Csak egy olyan ember létezik, akitől jobban fél, mint magától a Sötét Nagyúrtól... és ő éppen szökésben van.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Lucius Malfoy
Series: Harry Potter és a Parodisztikus Agymenés [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620241
Kudos: 1





	A Keresztanyu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Godmommy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738327) by [SylvesterLazarus_EN (SylvesterLazarus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterLazarus/pseuds/SylvesterLazarus_EN). 



Lucius Malfoy nem volt egy gyáva ember. Hosszú évek rutinját szakította volna meg, ha egyszer nem tőle rettegnek, hanem őt magát környékezi meg egy hideg fuvallat. Egyszerűen nem engedhette meg magának, hogy megfélemlítsék, sem pedig azt, hogy pusztán nyugtalannak lássák.

A Reggeli Próféta címlapjára nézve először csupán a kétely, majd egy nehezen körülírható, kellemetlen érzés bukkant fel fantáziája mélyéről. Szokatlan, kényelmesnek csakis egy színházi előadást nézve, vagy egy ősi könyvet lapozgatva mondható, idegen érzés volt ez.

_Szökés az Azkabanból!_

_Egykori Halálfaló, Bellatrix Black ma hajnalban ismeretlen módon megszökött az Azkabanból. Cornelius Caramel nyilatkozatot tett a Főnix Rendjének állítólagos újraalakulásáról. A Mágiaügyi Miniszter szerint ez csakis az ő terrorakciójuk lehetett._

Lucius megmagyarázhatatlan késztetést érzett arra, hogy az újságot egy galacsinná gyűrve a kandallóba vágja, szóval óvatosan összehajtotta és letette az asztala szélére.

Ekkor meglátott valamit, ami nem stimmelt: A Hírverő egy példánya hevert kívülről az ablakpárkányán. Elkönyvelte magában, hogy biztosan egy postabagoly dobta oda tévedésből, szóval kinyitotta az ablakot, hogy felmarkolja és megszabaduljon tőle, mielőtt még valaki meglátja.

_Bellatrix Black összeesküvés áldozata!_

_Pletykák keringenek róla, hogy Bellatrix Black, egykori Halálfaló mindvégig a Főnix Rendjének kettősügynöke volt Tudjuk Ki seregében. Megbízható forrásunk árulta el, hogy Miss. Black a Longbottom házaspárral szövetségben kémkedett a Főnix Rendje javára, csakhogy ismeretlen bosszúálló Halálfalók egy csoportja kiszimatolta kilétét és kegyetlen bosszút állt mindhármukon._

– Egy rakás idióta – jelentette ki magában Lucius. – Még ilyet?

Elfojtva indulatát, megakadályozta saját kezeit abban, hogy az újságot darabokra tépjék, és szimplán odatette azt a Próféta mellé.

A délelőttöt a csendes munkájával töltötte, majd ebéd után beadott egy javaslatot a Minisztériumba, hogy a birtokát felajánlja egy Aurorcsapat elit házkutatási gyakorlatára azzal a címszóval, hogy sosem lehet tudni, mikor jön majd jól némi tapasztalat az eltunyult, magukat Auroroknak nevező csürhének.

A gyakorlat nagyon gyorsan lement még aznap este, szóval felajánlotta, hogy nyugodtan megismételhetik még akár háromszor is. Miután ötödik alkalommal rázták ki még a porcicákat is a Malfoy birtok összes kis rejtett zugából, és Lucius elküldte feleségét azonnali hatályú vakációra a Bahamákra, külön köszönetet mondott az Auror parancsnoknak, hogy ennyire komolyan veszik a munkájukat, és felajánlotta, hogy éjszakai őrjáratot is gyakorolhatnak a birtokon, ha szeretnének.

Éjfél előtt néhány perccel Lucius megbizonyosodott róla, hogy egyetlen Auror sem veszi félvállról a feladatát, mikor is értük kiáltott a ház bejárati csarnokában. Miután harminc Aruror együttes erővel ártalmatlanná tettek egy ruhafogast, személyesen gratulált nekik az éberségükért, majd közölte, hogy talán később még tart egy-két hasonló spontán gyakorlatot.

Éjfél után kellemesen gyönyörködött a ház körül járőröző alakokban, majd úriember léte és szépérzéke saját magának való bizonyításának érdekében megnézte, hogy biztosan jól körbevették-e a házat, hogy még egy kóbor mezei nyúl se juthasson a ház száz méteres körzetébe.

Formaiságaikat kielégítőnek találva személyesen ellenőrzött minden ajtót és ablakot, azon gondolkozva, mikor lenne ideje lecserélnie egyet-kettőt közülük, amelyik nyikorog kissé, de aztán az az ötlete támadt, hogy talán ki kellene próbálni, hogy mind zárva marad-e a kinti hideg ellenére is. Bár nem hallott még a hideg időjárástól kinyíló zárakról, de az ember sosem lehet elég biztos, ha a háza épségéről beszél.

Miután minden nyílászárót kinyithatatlannak nyilvánított, arra gondolt, hogy a régi zongora a hálószobájában bizony jó ideje áll már a sarokban, és ideje lenne kicsit jobban látható helyre tenni. A hangszer bizony nagyon nehéznek bizonyult, Lucius pedig valahogy elfelejtette a pálcáját használni a mozgatásához, szóval úgy döntött, nem igazgatja már ma este. Az pedig mit sem számít, hogy most éppen eltorlaszolja a hálószoba ajtaját, hiszen reggelig úgysem akart kimenni.

Miután a divatba való visszahozásuk reményében felszerelte a régi rácsokat az ablakaira, felöltötte hálóingjét, majd bekukkantott a szekrénybe, hátha ráférne egy kis rendrakás, de örömmel látta, hogy minden szépen rendezett odabent. Óvatosan lehajolva benézett az ágy alá is, mert valahogy az ez érzése támadt, hogy talán begurulhatott alá valami, ami aztán elveszettnek lett volna nyilvánítva a következő nagytakarításig.

A takarót az orra aljáig felhúzva eszébe jutott, hogy régen gyakorolta a varázspálca helyes tartását, szóval a legjobb megoldásnak azt tartotta, hogy egyszerűen a kezébe veszi és benne is tartja, amíg elalszik.

Reggel kissé kialvatlanul ébredt, miután a Novemberi hőségben kellemetlenül összeizzadt párnáját forgatgatta órákon keresztül míg végül el tudott aludni, hogy aztán gyerekes módon egy komisz nevetésről álmodjon a világmegváltó tervei helyett. Nem volt semmi oka mosolyogni, szóval komoly arccal ült fel ágyában és vett egy mély lélegzetet a szoba undorítóan büdös levegőjéből.

– Mi!? – suttogta álmosan.

Valóban, a szoba csukott, ámde nem tökéletesen záró ablakon át szűrődhetett be némi kellemetlen bűz, de erről jobbnak látta, ha nem is vesz tudomást. Más valami azonban nem kerülhette el a figyelmét: Kezeit nedveskés, fekete tinta borította, ami valószínűleg az előző napi kérelem írásakor kerülhetett rá, amit csak most vett észre. Az már kevésbé volt megnyugtató, hogy az ágyát is alaposan összekente vele.

Bizony, a lepedő valósággal úszott a tintában, de Lucius ugyanakkor érdekes felfedezést tett, ugyanis sosem gondolta volna, hogy a fehér lepedőre kent fekete tinta olykor kissé vöröses foltot hagy, sem pedig, hogy a jócskán beáztatott takaró drága anyaga furcsán, a vér szagára emlékeztető esszenciát áraszt majd magából a tintától.

Annyira lenyűgözte saját megfigyeléseinek súlya, hogy szíve egyszerre csak iszonyú hevesen kezdett verni, kezei beleremegtek az izgalomba, valamint a levegőt is nehezebben vette egy ilyen titok felfedésének jelentősége miatt.

Lazán fellibbentette hát takaróját, hogy alaposabban szemügyre vegye a kár mértékét, mikor is egy minden eddiginél váratlanabb látvány fogadta. Dolgozott már korábban dementorokkal, de csak egyszer látott egyet a csuklyája nélkül, és ahhoz hozzátartozott a többi testrésze is, nem csak egy testetlen fej volt, ami felé nézve, tágra nyílt, vérfagyasztó szemeiben halálfélelmet tükrözve, a homlokába vésett B.B. monogrammal hevert az ágya végében.

– Nem mellesleg, abból nem szivárgott feketés színű vér sem – tette hozzá Mr. Malfoy magában, majd egy elmebeteg beleélésével és egy éppen kínzott ember hangjának erejével iszonyú ordításba kezdett.

**Author's Note:**

> Egyértelműen A Keresztapa és egy Reddit poszt inspirálták:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/HPfanfiction/comments/i347xz/bellatrix_black_is_antivoldemort_and_a_member_of/


End file.
